Hunk (Paladin of The Yellow Lion)
Information you need to know about the show, Voltron Legendary Defenders : For years, the evil Galra Empire has claimed the universe by destroying and enslaving different races. The only thing stopping them from taking over the whole universe is the 100 foot tall robot, Voltron, formed from five robot lions, which are piloted by the Paladins. At the crux of the war that ended with the destruction of planet Altea, Voltron was separated by King Alfor of Altea in order to protect Voltron from falling into the Galran Emperor Zarkon's possession. In the present, the Galra Empire's path of conquest and search for Voltron has led them to Earth's solar system. A group of space pilots – Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk – discover the Blue Lion and immediately get swept up into the Galran War. They meet Princess Allura, become Paladins, and reunite the five lions to form Voltron to combat Emperor Zarkon's nefarious schemes, with the hopes of ultimately defeating the entire Galra Empire. Biography 03:26, June 17, 2018 (UTC)ThatJapaneseWeeb (talk) 03:26, June 17, 2018 (UTC) Name ~ Hunk (Last name is unknown in the show) Home Planet ~ Earth Heritage ~ Human (Samoan) Physical Description 03:26, June 17, 2018 (UTC)03:26, June 17, 2018 (UTC)03:26, June 17, 2018 (UTC)03:26, June 17, 2018 (UTC) Age ~ 17 Born ~ January 14 (Year Unknown) Gender ~ Male Eye Color ~ Brown Hair Color ~ Dark Brown Personal Information 03:26, June 17, 2018 (UTC)03:26, June 17, 2018 (UTC)03:26, June 17, 2018 (UTC)03:26, June 17, 2018 (UTC) Occupation ~ Yellow Paladin, Team Engineer, Heavy Ordnance Specialist Affiliation ~ Team Voltron Status ~ Alive Media 03:26, June 17, 2018 (UTC) Debut ~ The Rise of Voltron Voice Actor ~ Tyler Labine Counterpart ~ Hunk Personality 03:26, June 17, 2018 (UTC)03:26, June 17, 2018 (UTC)~ Hunk is a man of immense size, both physically and emotionally. Easily the friendliest and kindest of the team, Hunk is often the voice of restraint and caution of the five Paladins and despite his immense strength has a hard time engaging in fights due to his gentle nature. However, when his anger is triggered, nothing and no one should stand against him. Hunk also possessed a fear of heights that was quickly overcome when he acquired the Yellow Lion, despite barfing on multiple occasions. This is likely due to the bond between the two and how piloting the Lion is more like commanding a large body than piloting a ship, making the process feel more controlled and natural to a man like Hunk.However, when protective of others, he can be headstrong, aggressive, and single-minded, such as when he was focused on saving Shay and the other Balmerans he was unrelenting in his mission and focus. He is also quite humble, but will use the power of his position to inspire hope in those who have learned to live without it. This shows that Hunk is still himself despite the power vested in him as a Paladin, as his authority is used only in the service of others. Hunk is altruistic, focusing on helping his friends by any means necessary, whether as a cook, a Paladin, engineer, and so on.Hunk is also the straight man of the team. He is usually the first to remind the Team of just how outrageous and sometimes unbelievable their situation really is. One instance was when they first boarded the Blue Lion, clarifying that they were in a "giant, robot, alien cat head." These comical yet to-the-point observations usually serve to ground the team and put things in perspective for them. It also serves as Hunk's go-to coping mechanism for dealing with the understandably gargantuan levels of stress he subjects himself to in his line of work. Abilities 03:26, June 17, 2018 (UTC)ThatJapaneseWeeb (talk) 03:26, June 17, 2018 (UTC) Hunk is by far the most physically powerful of the team, and despite his immense size and girth, his bulk is made of mostly of dense muscles that allow him to surpass even Shiro's mechanical arm in terms of raw strength. This contrast of natural vs mechanical strength indicates that Hunk possesses at least Olympic levels of muscular strength. Hunk is also a quick study, able to learn how to wield his Bayard's cannon form with brutal efficiency, making him a skilled marksman. Hunk is also quite the culinary master and food snob. He is able to concoct many dishes from alien ingredients that are extremely palatable to human taste buds and are healthy for human consumption. This indicates a high acumen for xenobiology and chemistry as well as his skills as an astromechanical engineer. Hunk is also quite the diplomat due to his easy going and friendly nature, as he was the most adept of the team at bonding with the Balmerans during their adventures to free them and their living planet from the Galra. Hunk is also quite perceptive as he was among the many aside from Lance who were not fooled by Pidge's disguise as a boy. Hunk is also known for his good instincts regarding the nature of the people he encounters, regardless of species, as his assumptions regarding the Balmerans were spot-on and his intuition about Rolo's nature were also proven correct, showing Hunk's high levels of interpersonal and social intelligence. He is also quite skilled at learning alien machinery without much difficulty like when he rapidly took control of a Galra mining drill to access the Yellow Lion's chamber underground. Hunk is also able to quickly assess the capabilities of any machine he comes across, which is likely how he was able to instantly comprehend his Lion's strengths and weaknesses, such as its relatively low speed, but incredibly durable levels of armor and defensive power and use as a ramming weapon. Fun Facts! 03:26, June 17, 2018 (UTC)03:26, June 17, 2018 (UTC) - At the Garrison School that the trio (Lance, Pidge, & Hunk) went to, hunk often failed a test flying simulation from his extreme problem of motion sickness. (Throughout the show, his motion sickness seems to start not being such a problem.) - Hunk has an encyclopedia knowledge about Earth's spices and a growing understanding of herbs from other planets. - He has a knack for stating the obvious, such as the scene where they all got plummeted in space by the blue lion. - If Hunk was stranded on a scary gas planet and had only one choice of food to eat for the rest of his life would be a burrito.